


Oh, blush!

by I_am_lucky_thirteen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Almost Kiss, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_lucky_thirteen/pseuds/I_am_lucky_thirteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Scott and Stiles are having a guys’ night, but our beautiful Banshee shows up. Stydia. Fan fiction is filled with almost kisses! I hope you enjoy it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, blush!

She was lying across her bed trying to think of something to do.

She thought about cooking. Reading? Sleeping?

It was Friday night, and Lydia had no idea what to do. It’s been quiet in Beacon Hills for a while now; she and Stiles haven’t been researching, or solving things as much.

That bothered her more than she let herself to admit.

Not the supernatural part. The Stiles part. She became so attached to him; it was hard not to look at him differently. She wasn’t trying to deny it. Nobody actually asked her about this, but she wasn’t in a position to lie.

Though, it was a little hard to talk about this out loud. Things he made her feel. For quite a time, his every touch, look, basically everything he did affected her so much it was… fairy like.

She screeched and rolled on her mattress. Urge to call him was so strong; she closed her eyes just trying to think about things she would say to him.

Lydia was just about to dial his number, when the phone rang and her stomach jumped a little.

Stiles

“Hey?” She answered a little too quickly.

“Lydiaaa-aa-a!” Probably all Beacon Hills heard her name, and then the guy burst out laughing.

“Stiles?” She asked.

“Yeah, hi!” He blurted out in a high pitched voice.

“What’s up Stilinski?” The girl smiled; still she felt her head suddenly very heavy, all it took was hearing his voice.

“Nothing, I’m so happy!” He laughed again, and now Lydia heard a second laugh in the background.

“Oh, so you’re with Scotty?” She moved on her back, facing the ceiling.

For a few seconds Stiles didn’t answer.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, pretty girl!” He blurted out a little louder. “Did you just call him Scotty?!” Lydia started giggling. “I’m sorry but it’s inappropriate calling him Scotty! My nickname! And my Scotty! Well, sexcuse me, but no!”

She just put her hand on her face and shook her head.

“Jesus, Stiles, tell me you’re not drunk.” She couldn’t help but laugh again.

Her heart was suddenly filled with his laughter, the real one, low and sincere. Heat went through all her body.

“No no,” Stiles answered in his normal voice, but Lydia could still hear his smile. “I was just goofing around, we didn’t drink. Scott can’t get drunk, remember?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “But you can.”

He snorted.

“Nah, not fun drinking alone.”

She smiled to herself.

Damn it, feeling like this was kind of new to her. It felt good, but also a little terrifying. She wanted to be with him, she felt like nothing was better than being with him. It’s like he was addictive, and she wasn’t sure where to put these emotions.

“Anyway,” He interrupted her thoughts with a quick groan. “I’m not calling you so you can get over here and get drunk with us. Well, technically me.”

“Gee, thanks for clearing that up, Stiles.” She answered playfully.

“Yeah yeah. Shush. I missed you, so I called you.” He said simply.

Girl smiled and some huge weight left her body with those words. Like everything was easier just like this.

“Are you gonna say you missed me too?” He asked excitedly, with a little chuckle. 

“Let me think…” She teased. “Should I be missing your stubbornness, or the way that you spit on my face a little when you’re explaining some theory ecstatically?”

Lydia heard a quiet laughter, and she realized he was probably covering his mouth with his hand.

“Ahem,” He coughed trying to stop his giggling. “I think that’s charming.”

Now it was her turn to laugh, but she suppressed it a little better.

“Nothing manlier than that, sweetheart.”

“Auch!” He squeaked.

She laughed heartily this time and he joined her.

“So, can you come over?” He asked through laughter.

She closed her eyes for a brief but happy second before answering.

“Are you asking me to crash your guy’s night?”

“Yup,” He popped the “P” out.

“Aren’t you doing guy things?”

Stiles snorted again, clearly enjoying this conversation.

“What do you think guys do at sleepovers?”

“I don’t know, guy stuff!” She answered. “Knowing you and Scott you’re probably just jumping around like two bunnies! Oh my God, stop laughing!” She started snickering again, hearing his voice.

“I’m sorry, but…” His sentence was broken by a huge wave of laughter, and Lydia waited for him to finish. “First of all, that sounded perversely; second, guys usually do nothing, or play video games. It’s like common knowledge. Like everyone knows that girls do pillow fights in their underwear.”

“Yeah, we don’t throw pillow fights in our underwear.”

“What?!?” He shrieked.

Lydia shook her head with a brightest smile on her face and got off her bed.

“I’m coming over.” She stated.

*

“Hey you!” Scott answered the door and immediately hugged her.

“Hi.” She smiled warmly. “Having the time of your life, eh?”

“Lydia!!!”

Suddenly she was swept off the ground, as two strong arms wrapped around her waist so quickly, she stumbled backwards.

Stiles didn’t let go, he just held her even tighter and rocked them from side to side singing a song from some musical.

“Seriously, I miss you too, but,” Now she brought her look to Scott. “What’s up with him?!”

Her friend laughed watching Stiles let go of Lydia, but still remaining a little too close to her.

“He had coffee. He can’t drink it, ADHD. But he did.” Scott explained. “So good one for us tonight, huh?!”

“Well, this is gonna be fun.” She admitted.

Stiles’ right hand met her waist and three of them walked into his kitchen.

He didn’t let her go even when she sat on a chair, which, of course gave Lydia great happiness.

Now he just stood close to her, her face near his chest, so she could slightly smell his cologne. Her gaze slowly moved from his torso to his lips and then his eyes. Their eyes met and lingered there. It was one of those times where time just stopped, just for a few brief seconds, they didn’t hear anything, didn’t see anything else, didn’t listen to rambling Scott, making drinks in the background.

He coughed not so subtly and frowned at his friends.

“Could you not have Eyes Sex in front of me? It’s making me uncomfortable.” Scott said it in an annoyed and girly voice.

“I hate you,” Lydia answered ripping her green eyes from hazel ones, and teasingly smiling to the boy on the other side of the table.

“So where’s Kira tonight, Scott?”

He blushed and sneered like a five year old boy.

“Oww!” Lydia droned. “You just blushed, that’s adorable!”

“Blushing is not adorable.” Stiles detailed. “Only girls look cute while blushing.” He ripped of a pack of Gummy Bears and stuffed a few in his mouth.

Lydia shoved her eyebrows up, observing this action. Was he doing that on purpose? Or did he really just didn’t have any idea of what his movements did to her?

“Where’s that coming from?” She pulled herself together, smoothly starting an argument.

“What? The blushing thing?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m telling you, guys do not look cute when they blush. It’s weird.”

“You look cute when you blush.” She stated positively.

He smirked.

“Oh thanks, honeybunch.”

“No problem, sugar.”

He watched her wickedly and she was keeping up, their eyes starting another confrontation.

“Now that’s a girl’s nickname.”

“Stiles, if you think that’s a girl’s nickname, you should flirt more.”

“I tried actually, the girl was unconscious.”

“Do I wanna know?”

“Do you?”

“Probably no.”

“You’re adorable.” He laughed.

Electricity ran over her body but she just made herself more comfortable on the chair, cheekily gazing at his half smile and sparkly eyes.

“Flirting is in motion?”

“If you think me saying that you’re adorable is flirting, then everything I think about you is also flirting.”

“You know, you can be charming.” She said not blinking, but still smiling mischievously and he mirrored her actions.

“It happens when the right person is in my sight.”

“Should I feel astonishing?”

Stiles unwillingly stepped closer to her.

“Well you are the only person in my sight.”

“Now.”

“Always.”

At some point, Stiles and Lydia both sensed that their mockery became a little more than a game. He considered the fact that she would probably feel like pure warmness, if he would just envelop her in his arms right now. And Lydia felt a tingle leave her lips as she looked him in the eye.

They were still ready to play, but again, they got interrupted.

“So,” Scott spoke making them both jump out of their own bubble. “If I would just stab myself right now. You probably wouldn’t even notice.”

The Duo didn’t say anything they just laughed mockingly at their friend and finally moved to the living room.

“What are we watching?” Lydia asked sitting on a couch.

“Well, you two would probably just enjoy watching each other.” Scott murmured.

“Oh my God.” Lydia complained. “It’s really time for you to call Kira. Seriously.”

“What? Why?” He looked at her vulnerably.

“Just go, call her, tell her you miss her, because you obviously do!”

“Okay okay, I’m going, Jesus!”

Before leaving the room he threw a pack of candies to his best friend, and nodded proudly, when he caught it.

“Lydiaaa?” Stiles whined and crooked his neckline in the most uncomfortable way, so he could see her.

She chuckled and softly patted his cheek.

“What?”

“You’re beautiful.”

Now she smiled widely, taking his affection, taking him. She memorized the curve of his lips, his eyes that had a different tone in the dark, his messy hair, most important thing, his look that loitered on her.

“Thanks, Stiles,” She whispered.

He brought one arm to her face and brushed his knuckles against her skin.

“Did I just blush?!” Girl asked loudly when she felt heat filling her cheeks. She placed both her hands on them and opened her mouth in shock.

“Yeah, you did.” Stiles nodded examining her mimic carefully.

“Wow…”

“What?

“I don’t blush.” She said modestly.

Laugh erupted out of his mouth and he started shaking like a little kid. At one point he finally covered his mouth with both hands and sighed shakily.

“I’m sorry it’s just…” He giggled again, giving her the satisfaction of watching him. “It doesn’t work like that, pretty girl. It’s like you would say “I don’t poop.””

She snorted and looked at him a little judgingly.

“It was a moment and you used a word poop.”

“That’s…hmh..” He sneered and pulled his eyebrows together.

“What was that?”

“Nothing, just…every moment with you is A Moment. The Moment. For me.”

She didn’t respond, and she didn’t need to.

They sat like this for a while, no words needed, sharing their closeness, breathes, looks, warmth.

They wanted to kiss. Longed, craved. But at the same time their togetherness seemed far too more intimate, for just a kiss. It was like they wanted something deeper.

“She misses me too!!!” Scott burst into a room with a victory shriek.

Couple on the couch lingered for a second before turning to Scott. Her look on his lips and his eyes focused on her features.

Later they finally popped in some comedy. They pretended to watch it, when actually Scott was on the floor texting with Kira, almost asleep because of the darkness and silence.

Stiles and Lydia were staring at the screen, not really watching the movie, just observing colors and movements. She felt his hand moving very slowly. It gently enfolded around her waist, accidentally touching uncovered spot above her hip bone, where his fingers eventually rested. He started painting little circles and figures, tracing lines, like constellations. Not really platonically. It drove her crazy.

Her head was on his shoulder, and it was tilted in a way, that every breath she took stayed on his neck. She felt him shiver and she pecked him softly above his jaw. He didn’t say anything, but he moved quickly. Suddenly she was lightly lifted on his lap, and her back rested on his hard abdominal, head perfectly fitting in the curve of his neck. He strongly hugged her from behind, then placed his cheek on her temple. It felt like they were closer than humanly possible. He held her tight, never wanting to let go, inhaling her scent, protectively kissing the top of her head. She closed her eyes at that action and enjoyed every second of it.

They fell asleep like that. Scott on the floor, with a phone in his hand, last text sent to a girl he loves and adores; Stiles and Lydia on a couch, his caring embrace around her, heartbeats matching heartbeats, breathes, that became one.

She woke up first. They weren’t in the same position, probably at some point they moved to actually lay down on the couch. His arm was softly positioned on her middle, and she looked at him for a minute. It was hard to see anything, but she could feel his peacefulness.

Girl was just about to move to find her phone, since it looked like it was somewhere around midnight, but Stiles’ hand wrapped around her tighter, pulling her closer to him.

“Lydia..?”

He spoke quietly, and then sat up, so did she.

“Hey.” She answered.

“Come here…” He whispered in a husky voice.

She wrapped her legs around his middle, locking them behind him. At first his hands were on her thighs, but he moved them up, till they finally reached her face, his big hands cupping and caressing her cheeks.

He moved very slowly, measuring every action, gently touching her face and lips.

He didn’t kiss her just right away. She didn’t jump on him just like that either. Her hands draped around his neck, and he rested his forehead against her. She felt his breath on her lips, like a shadow. Their lips were so close, but still not touching. Like he was protecting hers with his own. She brushed her nose up and down his cheek, testing his body heat, examining every detail of his face. He pressed his lips to her cheek, and he didn’t broke the contact, he let it slowly slide down, and then he stopped on the corner of her lips. He kissed that place one time, then their lips were on the same level again. Lydia left out a shaky breath, that remained on his lips, and now they were less than millimeters apart.

She closed her eyes completely. His fingers slid to her hair and she gently moaned. That was when he leaned in.

When they collided, to him, her lips were better than he’d ever imagine. She tasted like caramel, toffee, strawberries and for some reason Italian food.

To her, it was unspeakable. It was like something from heaven, but ten times sweeter. She tilted her head and felt a fire in her mouth, love, passion, softness, desire.

They stayed just like that. Buried in each other, sharing something that was too beautiful to tell…


End file.
